The Fetus of God F
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Anime crossover. Part of the Fetus of God story arc. Yumiko, the Paper Sisters, and the Territory team from Yu Yu Hakusho goes to England to find the 2nd fragment, but encounters an unexpected opponent.
1. Fetus Of God part 6

**The Fetus of God**

Ohayou Gozoimasu, R. O. D. fanatics! I'm a newcomer to and I'll be

sharing this R. O. D. fanfic with you. This is my first shot in making this fic. But before

you people proceed, here are some things you ought to know:

This is my first R. O. D. fic in which this anime is part of a story arc that I came up with.

This story arc is titled The Fetus of God. I came up in making this title based from the

arcade and Play Station 1& 2 versions of Vampire Savior (Darkstalkers 3). Here, the

players from the OVA and the TV series will join forces with the rest of the anime

characters from various series.

Yumiko, the Paper Sisters and some of the R. O. D. support characters will be on board

in this fic. In fact, they already appeared earlier in this story arc (see The Fetus of God

sub-chapter arc below).

Since the OVA took place in London, this fic I'm writing is a perfect setting. In fact,

Yumiko and the gang will meet a new ally, and a new enemy, on the British soil en route

to finding a very important element that you'll soon find out.

Also, in this fic the Paper Force are being accompanied by character(s) from another

anime series. You'll soon find out later on.

Listed here are the anime series that are involved in the making of this fic, as well as

which part of the series the anime title is assigned with along with the story's sub-

chapter arc:

**The Gathering:**

Part 1 – Detective School Q

Part 2 – Ghost Stories (a. k. a. Ghosts At School)

Ambush and Abduction; History of the Cult; and Revelations

**Part 3 - Digimon**

Part 4 – Get Backers

Part 5 – Darkstalkers

**Search For The Fragments**

Part 6 – Read Or Die

Part 7 – Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure

Part 8 – Yu Yu Hakusho

**Protecting The Six Shrines; Stop The Pentagram's Activation**

Part 9 – Detective School Q

Part10 – Ghosts Stories

Part 11 – Digimon

Part 12 – Get Backers

**Infiltrate The Makai World; The Maze; Sham Hein Revived; and Showdown**

Part 13 - Darkstalkers

Part 14 – Read Or Die

Part 15 – Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure

Part 16 – Yu Yu Hakusho

By now you're wondering why I came up with this kind of story set-up. This is because I

took elements from Marvel Comics and DC Comics. Back in the late 80's and early 90's,

both comic icons, came up with crossover story arcs involving their lead titles series,

such as X-Men, Spider-Man and Batman. These story arcs were scattered all over various

titles so characters from other series would be exposed to readers old and new alike,

interacting with the story's plot, as well as showcasing their roles in that story arc and

characters from other series meeting each other, and form alliances and getting into

conflicts. Shown here are the crossover story arcs where I got the idea to make this fic:

_**Mutant Massacre:**_

Uncanny X-Men

X-Factor

New Mutants

Power Pack

Thor

And here is another example:

**_Fall of the Mutants:_**

Uncanny X-Men# 225-227

New Mutants # 51-53

X-Factor # 24-26

**_X-Tinction Agenda:_**

Uncanny X-Men # 270-272

New Mutants # 95-97

X-Factor # 60-62

Sometimes, in a story arc, some of the title's issues have varying parts. Since the series

above have three-issue plots, here I'll be using the two-chapter sequencing system, in

which an anime category will only have two chapters. For example, Detective School Q

will have Part 1 and 9, Ghost Stories will have Part 2 and 10, Digimon will have Part 3

and 11, and so on.

Also, because of the story arc's title, the fic I'll be writing will be T Rated, for it will

contain some semi-matured scenes, such as supernatural situations, blood, violence, a lot

of swearing, and some brief nudity. Sorry, there will be no lime.

Oh yeah, there will be a lot of fighting scenes since the combined forces of the characters

from various anime series will be facing one vicious and organized opponent (ok,

opponents). But along the way, they'll be meeting new allies, and thus, more good guys

will be joining the good side.

By the time you'll read this, Parts 7 to 8 are already in near completion. And after

completing it, I'll try to get more time to write down the rest of the remaining 8 parts.

In the meantime, Go and read Part 1 to know the start of the story to get better

understanding and so that you won't get lost. Each of the anime series involved are under

the title The Fetus of God.

And, in case you're curious, The Fetus of God story is a direct sequel of my three

previous fanfics: The Ghosts Hunt Continues and The Haunted Circus and To The Theme

Park. You'll find them under Ghosts Stories and Detective School Q.

And lastly, why did I come up with this kind of setting? Here are the reasons:

One, after work, I happened to stroll at a well-known mall here in the Philippines

(I'm a Filipino, FYI), and came across a local arcade. There I saw the game Vampire

Savior, which was the 3rd Darkstalkers game. I decided to play the game just to

unwind. Using Donnavan Baine, I managed to reach the final boss: Jedah. There I

saw Jedah's stage, and, believe me, it gave me the chills and frills, seeing the giant

embryo and his face moved when I was defeated.

Two, I happened to watch the OVA of Vampire Hunter (Darkstalkers 2/Night

Warriors) on VHS eight years ago. Inspired, I surf the net, went to wikipedia . org,

and got the necessary info on the Darkstalkers characters and their bios. Then as I

went home, I finished the remaining chapters of the Haunted Circus story.

Three, I began to put the pieces together, and came up with a slight problem:

How to infuse the story with DSQ, Ghosts At School, Yu Yu Hakusho, the Darkstalkers,

and the other characters together? At that moment, I surf the net again and logged on to

FanFiction . net, and went to the Anime/Manga section. There I saw the Darkstalkers

entry, as well as several other titles. I looked at it carefully and came to a decision. Since

this fic I'm writing is a crossover, I decided to split the story on several entries, but with a

twist. This time I'll be using the Two-Chapter Sequencing. If you above on the anime

series and their sub-chapter arc, you'll see what it means. That way, readers, as well as

myself, won't get lost and confused. I admit, I made several boo-boos when I was writing

the Haunted Circus and To The Theme Park stories without making proper adjustments

and identifications. Thus, I came up by introducing the Two-Chapter sequence. And,

again, if you look above, you'll see that I made several references on the Marvel and DC

comics' series, such as the X-Men, Spider-Man, Batman, etc. These comics' crossover

story arc, as well as Apocalypse 634's fanfic gave me the inspiration and idea in making

a crossover fic. This fic I'm writing, The Fetus of God, would probably be the biggest

crossover fic in fanfic history (gomenasai, I'm not bragging that much or

exaggerating…).

Also, This fanfic is really intended for Ghost Stories, since were dealing with

ghosts and demons that Hajime and the gang are going to face. But since Jedah is a

very powerful character, Hajime and the gang, as well as Amanojako, may not be

strong enough to repel him, since he has his followers to do his bidding. And so I

decided to bring Class Q, the Yu Yu Hakusho boys back into the fold, along with several

other guys from the anime universe. And since were talking about Jedah, I'll be bringing

in the good guys, and the bad guys, from Vampire Savior in for added measure. And

lastly, I'll probably be bringing in other major and, minor characters for added support,

such as R. O. D. and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, since, the later parts in the story, such as

this one, will take place in key parts of the world.

And lastly, why did I choose Detective School Q to act as Chapter 1 (or Part 1) of

this fic? Well, here are the reasons: The DSQ anime series has made an impact among

Filipino anime fans. Thus it garnered a huge following. When DSQ was introduced as

a fanfic entry at anime fans quickly became accomplished fanfic

writers, and more DSQ fans, learning of this through fanfiction . net, wanted to

become aspiring fanfic writers. Although this fanfic was intended for Ghosts at

School alone, I realized that there are more reader fan-base on DSQ than Ghosts at

School. And since fans of Ghosts at School were not aware that its US title was

Ghosts Stories, as well as DSQ being my favorite anime, and I've already involved

Class Q in my previous fics, I decided to do this crossover so that not only do

Detective School Q get a big exposure, but other readers and anime fans who

happened to watch Ghosts At School on ANIMAX will find the fanfic version of that

anime under the name Ghost Stories.

And in my previous fic, The Haunted Circus, Class Q and the Ghosts at School gang

quickly became friends, and help each other out when they were solving the theme

park tragedy. Thus, I decided to pair them anew, as well as this fic is connected to my

previous ones.

And now on to the story, folks, and remember to go to Part 1 of the Fetus of God story,

which is, again, located in the Detective School Q section.

**Part 6: Terror near the Thames River**

**Dramatis Personae:**

**The Paper Force:**

Yumiko Readman; Nenene Sumiregawa; Michelle Cheung; Maggie Mui, Anita King;

Drake Anderson; Nancy Makuhari

**The Territory Team:**

Asato Kido; Kaito Yuu; Mitsunari Yanagisawa

(**A/N**: Here in this fic, Nancy regains her sanity and she and Drake rejoins Yumiko's side. As for

what the heck are the Yu Yu Hakusho support crew doing here instead of the 4 main

boys, well, see below)

---Flashback---

Dan Detective School. Before the Coalition Strike teams were assigned to several tasks

(go to Get Backers under the title The Fetus of God, which is Part 4), Kyuu borrowed

Ban Mido's cell phone and contacted Yusuke and Kurama, since neither Kuwabara or

Hiei have any mobile contact numbers. Unable to reached them, he tried to contact the

Territory Team (after the events that happened at the Haunted Circus fic, Yusuke and the

gang introduced the Territory Team to Class Q and Hajime's gang, and soon learned of

the Territory's abilities), and was able to contact them. Kaito told Kyuu that Yusuke and

the others were involved in an assignment for the Spirit World. When Kyuu told Kaito

the current situation, Kaito told Kyuu that he will text Kurama about this. Kaito also told

Kyuu that he and his friends are willing to help. Kyuu then instructed them to go to

D. D. S.. When the Territory Team arrived, they were debriefed about the events that

have happened hours earlier, as well as the findings that they discovered about their

plans. Kaito, Kido and Yanagisawa then volunteered to help them in any way they can.

Yumiko then asked the Territory Team to accompany them at England since they were

able to pinpoint the second fragment's location. Meanwhile, Joseph Joestar and his

friends departed to Germany to find the third fragment. The rest of the Coalition Strike

team decided to go to the theme park and the nearby establishments to stand guard and to

find a way to prevent them from becoming pentagrams, while Class Q and A stayed in

D. D. S. in case they are needed.

---End Flashback---

London, England. 4:30 pm. The streets of London were still full of people. Men, women,

children, the elderly, and infants were seen everywhere. And on top of that, it was

weekend. Yumiko, Nancy and Drake were in a slight daze the moment they set foot on

this capital. The three were reminiscing their earlier days, the British Empire days,

When everyone were like a happy family. But during the course of their careers, they

discovered the empire's corrupt ways, and everything went on a downward spiral, which

resulted in casualties, but in the end, the empire fell. Yumiko, on the other hand, went

into hiding, along with the mentally-damaged Nancy. After 5 years, Yumiko returned to

Japan, renewed her friendship with Nenene, began tutoring her three "protégés", and help

Nancy recall and regain her sanity. With the British Empire's fall, and the Queen of

England incarcerated the guilty ones, Yumiko then decided to safely return to England,

where the queen appointed her as one of their emissaries of justice, as well, becoming

one of their secret agents, alongside James Bond.

Yumiko, Nancy, Drake, the Territory Team, and several armed men working for MI6,

were riding on one of 10 military trucks, heading towards Thames River, where the

second fragment, according to Amanojako, was located in a local park. Nenene, on the

other hand, was told to stay at MI6 headquarters, citing that if the situation goes back, she

will inform the others back in Japan about the situation if anything happens in London.

Yumiko also told MI6 about the situation in Japan, as well as about the Tokyo

Amusement Park tragedy and the Cult of Makai. MI6, upon hearing this, became

concerened, and assured Yumiko that they'll support her all the way. MI6's scientist, the

one who gave James Bond several secret gadgets when going on a mission, gave some

"goodies" to Nancy and Drake. Meanwhile, both Yumiko and MI6 agreed not to tell the

Queen about the situation just yet, citing that if the any of her people leaked this

information, it would cause panic not just here, but also among people across the globe.

Yumiko and MI6 also made up some documents so that the Territory Team, Kaito, Kido

and Yanagisawa would be allowed to enter British soil without undergoing interrogation

and the sort.

6:30 pm. Yumiko's team arrived at a local park near Thames River. Everyone got off the

truck and were preparing themselves for the search. "Ok, people. This is the place that

Amanojako told us to look for the medallion's second part. The first part of the medallion

is now in Jedah's hand. We've got to get our hands on that second fragment before the

cult do. If the cult got all four fragments, it's Armageddon for all of us. So please do your

best, and if any of us found the fragment, protect it at all cost. Understood?" Yumiko

stated. "Yes, Ma'am!" the others chorused. The MI6 agents brought out their metal

detectors, and, along with the Paper Sisters, began scattering around the park to find the

Medallion's second fragment. Yumiko and the Territory Team, along with some other

MI6 agents, were standing guard in front of the park's entrance in case they see any of

the cult members coming.

It was 8 pm. And Yumiko's team were still looking for the fragments. They knew it

wasn't easy. They had to wait for the park customers to leave the area so that they won't

attract any suspicions. Another reason is that the park here is considerably big. It would

take several hours to look for something inside the park, but since their search and assault

team amounted to 100, and carrying metal detectors, they might find the fragment within

less than an hour, assuming that there were no more delays.

8:30 pm, one of the search team's detector beeped. He quickly called the others, and

soon, the search team began digging the area, and found the second fragment. The search

team began to radio Yumiko. "Ms. Readman, I found the medallion part that you've been

looking for and…" But a voice from another man cut in and said, "Thank you very much

humble sir, but I believe I will take that.". Then the MI6 agent who was talking to

Yumiko screamed in pain. Soon voices from the other MI6 search team were screaming.

Yumiko then realized that the cult were inside the park. Without wasting any time, she

radioed the rest of the assault team to go inside the park. But Anita, through her radio

headset, told Yumiko that they were busy fighting a horde of flying red monsters with

staffs. "Youkaimons." Kido told Yumiko. Yumiko, having seen the images of the

Youkaimons through Amanojako and Angemon's telepathy, realized they were taken by

surprise. Yumiko, the Territory team, and four dozen armed MI6 agents went towards the

area where the fragment is found. There she saw a horde of Youkaimons killing the

remaining members of the MI6 search team. She quickly pulled out her 300-page thick

book and threw it in the air, and the books pages were animated into several versions of

the Youkaimons. These "paper" Youkaimons then clashed with the real Youkaimons, and

both sides went to a standstill, neither each side couldn't get the upper hand. Then the

paper Youkaimons turned into paper again, this time they enveloped the real

Youkaimons, immobilizing them. The MI6 agents then opened fired, killing them. Then

they turned their attention to the man who was holding the fragment. He was blue-

skinned and quite handsome. Somehow, Nancy and Drake managed to recognize the

intruder despite his blue skin. "Yo-you're Zabel Zarock! But that can't be! You were

executed 70 years ago!". "Yes, mates. I was executed for profilterating, or pushing opium

and cocaine, but that was ok. I was given a new lease on life." Then, the blue-skinned

man waved his hands and an electric guitar appeared. "But that was then, but here and

today, my name now is Raptor. Lord Raptor!" Then the blue-skinned man's face

transformed from a handsome face to that of an ugly ghoul. "B-bl-bloody hell! Zarock is

a zombie!" Nancy shrieked at the sight she was seeing. Then Zarock played his guitar,

and the MI6 agents covered their ears in pain, and soon their bodies exploded, blood

scattering everywhere. Yumiko, Nancy, Drake, the Territory Team, the remaining MI6

agents, and the arriving Paper Sisters, all witnesses what they just saw. "That's the real

music of Lord Raptor! The bloody hell music!" Raptor screamed in delight. Raptor was

about to use his music against Yumiko's team when suddenly, he was unable to move.

"Wha-What! Hey, what kind of magic is this!". Kido then replied, "You're in my

territory now, Zarock.". Raptor realized that the man in front of him was standing on his

shadow. Yumiko stepped forward and was about to take the medallion's fragment when

Raptor spoke. "Oh no bloody way, missy, can't let you do that…". Yumiko and Kido

looked at Raptor, bracing themselves for what he was about to do next. Then a black hole

appeared on the ground next to them, and a dozen men in druid suits and 10 Youkaimons

jumped out of the hole, and began to assault Yumiko's team. The remaining MI6 agents

were able to stand their ground, shooting down at least three Youkaimons and seven cult

members. The Paper Sisters, used their paper skills in fending off the rest of the attackers.

Yumiko and Kido were distracted by the turn of events that Raptor was able to find a way

of getting out of his current predicament. Raptor spit two of his front teeth, acting as

pebbles, and struck both Yumiko and Readman. Kido staggered, releasing Raptor's

shadow, and Raptor was free. Raptor then gave the fragments to one of the druids and

told him to go back to the Makai world. And the druid escaped with the fragment. As

Raptor, the remaining druids and Youkaimons were about to take on Yumiko's team,

Kaito stood in front of them. "If I were you, I wouldn't let the good times roll." Raptor

looked amused and said, "Really? And am I supposed to be scared?". Kaito then told him

that if he say those words, something bad will happen to them. Raptor, acting cockily,

sneered and said, "Oh yeah? And so what if I say "Let the good times roll", eh?". At that

moment, Raptor's allies were quickly turned into stones. Raptor was taken by surprise,

seeing that the souls of the cult members and Youkaimons were transferred inside a

sphere. But Raptor seemed unaffected by this. "Nice one, four-eyes, but since I'm an

undead, I'm not affected." Kaito stepped back, realizing that Raptor was right about his

powers having no effect on him. Raptor then raised his hands, and the bodies of the

fallen cult members and the Youkaimons slowly stood up. Everyone realized that the

bodies that were standing up were now that of the zombies. Nancy panicked and open

fired at the zombies. It slowed them down, but it didn't stop them. Raptor then went for

Yumiko and Kido, who were still stunned as a result of Raptor's attack. But all of the

sudden, a werewolf appeared and knocked down Raptor. The werewolf then plowed

down the other zombies. As Raptor stood up, he immediately recognized the attacker.

"Hey, your that werewolf who spilled the beans, which led to my arrest and execution! "

And at that moment, a huge foot appeared from the air and stomped over the zombies,

eradicating them. Raptor then saw a man with beads chanting dharma words and chants.

As he stepped backwards, he accidentally fell into the black hole. The hole then closed,

leaving Yumiko's team and several bodies behind. The MI6 agents went to Yumiko and

Kido's side, who were bleeding on their left and right temple after being struck down by

Raptor's "teeth". One of the agents radioed for ambulances, as some of the surviving MI6

agents were injured. Yumiko looked down, feeling dejected and said, "We failed. They

have the second fragments. And… " but Anita cut her off and said, "At least were still

alive. And there's one more fragment to find. With luck, Mr. Joestar and his team are

there in Gemany by now.". "And all is not lost". Kaito said, as he was holding the souls

of Raptors allies. Then suddenly, a black hole appeared, and the sphere that holds the

souls that Kaito was holding was sucked in to the hole, then the hole closed. Yumiko

looked at the ground and said, "Everyone, lets report back to MI6 Headquarters, then

head back to Japan…" Her instructions were interrupted by Maggie's question. "Hey,

where's the guy with the high hair?". Everyone then looked around, realizing that

Yanagisawa was nowhere to be found. Yumiko then clenched her fists in frustration, but

Kaito then told her that something that would raise her spirits. "Yanagi has the ability to

copy other people by touching them. That includes that person's power, memories and

DNA. Yanagi must have copied one of the druids and went to where the fragment is

taken. And Yanagi's power has no limit, so he can stay in disguise indefinitely.".

Yumiko, then prayed that Yanagisawa would stay safe, and find both the fragments and the

girl they kidnapped. But Yumiko's attention turned to the two beings who saved them.

She thanked them for saving them and asked for their names. The man responded by

introducing himself as Donavan Baine. The werewolf stood in front of Yumiko and

reverted to human form. "My name is Jon Talbain. In my lupine form I'm took the name

Gallon.". Donavan and Talbain told Yumiko that the reason why they're here is that they

were informed by the elder gods (in this fic, the elder gods I'm referring are the three

Buddhas you see in Gensomaden Saiyuki) that humanity is in danger as a powerful

demon is planning to resurrect a 50,000 year old demon and to make the human world a

part of the Makai world. Donavan then was instructed to meet a man with the curse of a

werewolf. As Donavan met Talbain, the elder gods granted Talbain powers to control his

sanity while in lupine form, and that he can transform anytime he wants to. Then the two

were instructed to go to England so that they can meet Yumiko and the other forces of

good. Yumiko's team, along with Baine and Talbain, departed for MI6 Headquarters,

while the rest of the MI6 members stay behind, trying to cover up what transpired inside

the park. They were fortunate that the incident happened at nightfall, and if this were to

transpire in broad daylight, then it would mean trouble for all of them.

Back at the Makai world, Raptor gave Jedah the second fragment. Jedah laughed as his

plans were nearing its completion. Raptor then told him that two mysterious figures came

and interfered. But Jedah told him that it was nothing, stating that once the fragments are

completed, all of their enemies will perish. Wanting to unwind from his near humiliating

defeat, Raptor then glanced at Momoko, admiring her naked body, and said, "If you

weren't a sacrifice, I'd take you to heaven, and I'm going to be you're heavenly

body…". Momoko screamed, as Raptor snaked his hands all over her body, but Jedah

reminded Raptor that Momoko needs to remain a virgin, so that Sham Hein would be

awakened. Reluctantly, Raptor stopped his perverting touches and left. Jedah then turned

to the screen, seeing that five men were approaching the area where the third fragment

was located. Jedah smiled and said, "Try all you want, you won't succeed. With two

fragments in my hands, it is only a matter of time before I get my hands on the last two

fragments. And Sham Hein will be revived, and soon the human world will become a part

of the Makai world.". Jedah then laughed diabolically. Meanwhile, Momoko's spirit was

beginning to shaken. Naked, chained down to a rock, and was nearly molested several

times, and being prepared as a sacrifice, she prayed hard to Kami-Sama that someone

would free her from this place. She began to cry. Near Momoko was one of the druids

who managed to escape Yumiko's forces. But the druid in question was in fact

Yanagisawa in disguise. He could feel Momoko's situation, but had to cling on to his

composure as not to give himself away. The best that Yanagisawa could do was to get

Jedah to assign him to do an assignment, so then that if no one is looking, he could

tell the Coalition strike team all he know about the Makai world's location.

**To Be Continued…**

Two fragments down,two more to go. And Team Joestar is the heroes' only hope in

stopping Jedah's plan. At least the heroes gained new allies in the form of Donavan Baine

and Jon "Gallon" Talbain. Meanwhile, the Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure crew are on their

way to Germany to find the third fragment of the medallion. Will they succeed? And who

will be their opponent?

Go to Part 7, where Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure will make its fanfic debut.


	2. Fetus Of God part 14

**The Fetus of God**

Hello again, R. O. D. fans! Welcome to Part 14 of this story arc I made. This is going to be the last

chapter of this fanfic, as you already know, this a is a two-chapter sequencing system (Go to Detective

School Q under the same fanfic title to know what that means.). And the Fetus of God story is just 2 parts

away from reaching it's end, so in this chapter, the story will concentrate solely in the Makai world, as

Jedah makes preparation on awakening Sham Hein, and preparing to sacrifice Momoko Koigaburo (of

Gakkou no Kaidan / Ghost Stories / Ghosts at School) as part of the rituals. And the two assault teams,

one led by Superman, and the other by Batman, are stuck in the Makai world, as Batman's team split into

three groups to find the right path within the three caves, while Superman's team just arrived, thanks to

Anakaris' (of Darkstalkers) spell and Koshiro Izumi's (of Digimon Adventure) Digi-Gate portal.

Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama, along with the forces of Yomi, Mokuro, Enki, and some of their allies they

accumulated (in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe), also entered (stealthily) Jedah's territory, and are about to

join both Superman and Batman's assault teams shortly. You'll just have to read below to see the story

makes it's pace.

Oh yeah, since this is an R. O. D. fic, the Paper Sisters and Yumiko will be highlighting their acts in this chapter, as well as the rest of the

anime casts. I'm also be bringing in Nenene along for some comedy purposes. You just have to wait.

Again here are the lists of the anime titles involved in this multi-part fanfic story:

**Note**: Parts 1 – 8 are under Chapter 1 of these anime titles involved

**Note**: You should read Part 1 first, if you want to know how this crossover fic started

Part 1 - Detective School Q

Part 2 – Ghost Stories (a.k.a. Gakkou no Kaidan / Ghosts at School)

Part 3 – Digimon

Part 4 – Get Backers

Part 5 – Darkstalkers

Part 6 - Read Or Die

Part 7 – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (go to the Misc section under the Anime/Manga category)

Part 8 – Yu Yu Hakusho

**Note**: Parts 9 - 16 are under Chapter 2 of the anime titles involved

Part 9 – Detective School Q

Part 10 – Ghosts Stories

Part 11 – Digimon

Part 12 – Get Backers

Part 13 – Darkstalkers

Part 14 – Read Or Die - - - > You are here!

Part 15 – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (go to the Misc section under the Anime/Manga category)

Part 16 – Yu Yu Hakusho

Before going to the main course, here are some notes for you to read before proceeding:

This fic is rated T for:

Violence – There will be plenty of fighting. And there are some scenes that will be a bit bloody.

Language – Some of the characters in this fic (the good and the bad) will utter some bad words.

Nudity – when offering a sacrifice, like a virgin woman, the sacrifice has to be naked.

Supernatural Situation – 'Coz there are some occult themes like rituals, cult and some of the stuff.

So read on at your own risk

And now, on to the story!

**Disclaimer**: The R. O. D. characters are owned by J. C. Staff and Aniplex. The rest of the characters appearing in this chapter are

owned by their respective owners.

**Part 14: Through the Labyrinth; Stalling the Ritual**

Batman's assault team entered the three caves in three separate groups. The 1st cave was occupied by Donavan Baine, Revolvermon,

Starmon, Robin and the Teen Titans. The 2nd cave was taken by the Get Backers, the Ghosts at School Gang, Dr. Jackal and

Amanojako, and Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, Ken, and their partner Digimons. And the 3rd cave is occupied by Batman, Flash Wonder

Woman, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Samurai, the Atom, and Captain Atom. Each of the team's leader were carrying a codec to keep in touch

should one of them found the right path towards Jedah's lair.

Since Amanojako's been at the Makai world before, he was able to recall the nook and cranny on the caves' pathway. Soon, with

Amanojako leading the way, the 2nd team found their way out of the cave-labyrinth. Ken Ichijouji contacted Batman's team and

informed them on which cave they should enter, and which direction they should take. Ken then contacted Robin's team, and soon both

teams found the way out of the caves, and found Amanojako's team standing by. They then moved on as agroup and went on ahead,

hoping to find Jedah's lair before they run into some obstacles

Meanwhile, Superman and his team are being guided by Koshiro. Just like in Digimon Adventure 01 and 02 TV series, Koshiro, thanks

in part by Anakaris' spell, can communicate with his friends through the codec.

(a/n: listed here are the team members that Superman is leading: Superman's team: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, and Jyou, their partner

Digimons, Team Joestar. Yumiko Readman and the Paper Sisters, Nenene Sumiregawa, Koenma, Sniper, Justice League members John

Stewart and the Green Lantern Corps. Hawkman, Elongated Man, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, Red Rocket, Atom Smasher, Steel,

Booster Gold, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Orion, and Dr. Fate)

Koshiro then received a codec call from Batman. Batman then gave Koshiro the instructions on which of the three caves that Superman

and the rest should enter. Koshiro then relayed it to Superman's team, and soon they got out of the cave easily. Batman's team decided

to wait for Superman's team. And soon the two teams met, and traveled together as a single group.

At Jedah's lair, Yanagisawa, Takeru, Iori, and Hajime were discussing secretly on how to get Momoko out of the chamber without

getting caught. They had to stand still whenever a fellow druid, or any of Jedah's minions passed by, as to not arouse any suspicion.

Hajime kept glancing at Momoko in case Lord Raptor tries anything to her.

Elsewhere in the Makai world, Kurama, Hiei, and the rest of the Makai world assault teams were waiting for Shishi Wakamaru's

informant, since he can freely enter and exit Jedah's lair without any problem. Finally, the informant came, and told Wakamaru and the

others the fastest pathway to Jedah's hiding place. "Ok, people, let's get going. And expect some trouble since Jedah' found some very

strong allies.", says Enki, the current ruler of the Makai world. Among the fighters that the Makai assault team accumulated includes Jin-

ga and Touya of the Black Magic Team, Rinku and Chuu, Wakamaru, Matsuoka Suzuki, and some of the semi-finals participants of the

2nd dark tournament. They then proceeded to Jedah's lair.

Meanwhile, Superman and Batman were rolling their eyes as Nenene Sumiregawa was yakking about making a novel based from her

travels in the Makai world, the battle that took place an hour ago in Tokyo, and England, battling zombies, and how the battle took place,

and all of the sort. They then came across a huge cave. Using his X-Ray Vision, Superman and the rest of the heroes discovered that the

cave acts as a locker room for the cult members. Nenene suggested that they should sneak inside and get some druid suits to disguise

themselves and blend in with the cult members to sneak in. Ban Mido and Ginji Amano stepped towards the cave, and in a matter of 30

seconds, Ban and Ginji came out of the cave, carrying several druid suits. Looking back at the cave, Ban glanced at the hypnotized cult

members and said, "_Yumera wa Miretta Ka Yo_?" (Did you have a nice dream?). The Justice League members and the rest of the heroes

were somewhat impressed at Ban's _Jagan_ (Evil Eye). Then everyone donned the druid suits, and started to follow a group of cult

members, whom the heroes overheard them saying that everyone must attend the ritual. Wasting no time, the heroes followed the cult

members, and soon found the lair where Jedah is hiding, and saw where Momoko was held. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl managed to

suppress a gasp at seeing the sleeping form of the former demon king, Sham Hein. Raven told Beast Boy and Starfire that Sham Hein

resembles that of a giant fetus. Robin and Cyborg were whispering among themselves on what to do next. Taichi and the rest looked

shocked at what they just saw. Neither them or Takeru, Hajime and the others realized that everyone were here.

Then Jedah arrived, carrying a bottle where the six dark energies were stored after being released from their seals. Dr. Buuraakken

followed, carrying a huge bottle of blood extracted from the bodies of 99 virgin women. And Demetri Maximov entered, carrying the 4

fragments of the ancient medallion. Soon Jedah's allies enterd the ritual shrine. Belial-Vandermon, the Dark-type Digimons, Arachnamon,

Mummimon, Victor the android, Lord Raptor, the second Digimon Dark Masters, and several corrupt businessmen.

Jedah summoned everyone and told them to place the "ingredients" on the altar to begin the ritual. Momoko's heart beat faster, realizing

that she was about to be sacrificed. Jedah first opened the bottle, releasing the dark energies that were stored at the Tokyo Amusement

Park and nearby six shrines. And in a matter of seconds, the giant fetus' eyes opened, his fingers moved, and the umbilical cord started to

pump "blood". His arms and feet began to move, like an infant. Jedah began to greet his master, and Sham Hein did the same. Next,

Jedah opened the bottle where the blood of the 99 virgin women were stored, and poured it over the naked body of Momoko. Momoko

screamed in horror, and tried to break free, but she couldn't, as she was chained over the altar. Then, Jedah brought the four fragments

of the medallion, and placed them together, like a puzzle. Then something amiss has taken place. While the medallion was glowing, one

part of the medallion didn't glow. Everyone in the shrine were wondering what went wrong, but Sham Hein spoke and said, "The one

over there. He has the last fragment!", pointing to Hajime. Everyone were staring at Hajime (in his disguise), and began to approach him.

Hajime gritted his teeth, not expecting something like this to happen. (Whispering to Patamon and Armadimon) "The moment I took off

this suit, you take hold of this fragment and try to get as far as possible. Right now, I'll try to stall them for a little longer." Hajime did as

he planned, discarding his disguise while handing the fragment to Patamon. As the cult members were nearing Hajime, Armadimon sprung

into action. Iori and Takeru, who were still dressed as a cult member, managed to get near Armadimon, and whispered to him to evolve,

and managed to keep their cover secured.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Armadimon changes… to Ankylomon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Hajime grabbed a stick and plowed his way through the cult members, while Ankylomon did the same to rest of those who are present.

Patamon flew to the air, carrying the real fragment. But Demitri flew as well, blocking Patamon's way. Left with no choice, Takeru and

Iori discarded their disguise that went near Patamon, and Takeru shouted to his Digimon Partner to evolve.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Patamon changes… to Angemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Angemon and Demitri were fighting over the fragment, but Angemon managed to stun his opponent. "Heaven's Knuckle!". Demetri was

sent careening over Victor. Ankylomon was plowing around the shrine, confusing the enemies present. Hajime used a smoke pellet to

camalflouge himself while trying to break the chains that were binding Momoko. Momoko, resigning to her fate, told Hajime to forget

about her and leave. Hajime declined, telling Momoko that he didn't came here to see her die. Momoko insisted that Hajime should

leave. Due to panic and pressure, Hajime accidentally admitted to Momoko that he loved her too much to see her die. Hajime grabbed a

gun and aimed it at the chains, but as the smoke cleared, Jedah was aiming the blade of his scythe at Momoko's throat. Hajime then

aimed the gun at Jedah's face, but Jedah was unrelenting, as he pressed the scythe harder against Momoko's throat. "Hand over the

fragment, boy. Or I'll slice her neck." But Hajime maintain his aim at Jedah's face, not giving in. He was now in a dilemma. If he handed

the fragment to Jedah, Momoko will be killed, and if he don't hand it over, They'll threaten to harm her. Yumiko, whispering at the other

assault team members, told them to maintain their cover, while she tries to get Jedah away from the girl and allow Hajime to free her

without giving up the fragment. As the others agreed, Yumikio discarded her disguise and hurled a paper, in a form of a shuriken, towards

Jedah, but Jedah blocked it with his "wings". Jedah then pressed the scythe deeper against Momoko's throat and said, "I won't say it

again. Hand over the fragment or else!" Hajime, Yumiko, Takeru, Iori, Angemon and Ankylomon stood motionless, seeing that Momoko

was in danger.

**To Be Continued…**

Oookkkaaayyy… two more to go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as the same time my first R. O. D. fanfic. Maybe next time I'll write

a fic that will focus only on the Paper Sisters and Yumiko.

And now, with the giant fetus partially awakened, and Momoko held at knife point, will Hajime be forced to hand over the fragment?

And will the rest of the assault team come in and make the save?

See **Part 15**, on **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

Oh, please don't forget to send in your reviews.


End file.
